the_serinian_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet from the Sun. it is located in the core of the serinian empire, also known as "thelbi i qetësisë". earth and its nations now live in complete subservience to the serinain empire, wich controls everything form economy, law, to the press. History earth history is known to extend further back to many thousands of years ago many kingdoms, empires and republics ruled the planet, but all of that changed when WW6 ocurred, wich shook humanity to its core. living as primitive scavengers in a self inflicted nuclear winter, humanity endured and survived for many years. many conflicts are known to have ocurred during that era, the first immolation, war of the arctic north, the scramble for the ocean, and the war of the sixth reich. years later technology re-emerged and human society once again stood back on its feat. old ruling system were re-established, and law and order reigned for many years to come, but sadly all of that changed in the 6th of apirl 4937, when a certain individual was born, he ascended in human society until forming the serinian empire, wich took not only earth, but beyond. now earth prospers under the rule of emperor serinity, and humanity now knows no war or calamity. an era of peace has finally dawned upon terra Geography As the home planet of the Human species, Earth is the archetype by which the humans of the serinian empire measure all other planets in terms of habitability. The ultimate goal of all terraforming efforts across the galaxy is to create an environment similar to that of pre WW6 Earth on any planet the humans attempt to colonize. Earth possesses an iron core that is solid at its center with a liquid layer encompassing it. The core is surrounded by semifluid magma, on which the solid, yet light crust floats. The planet is geologically active. Earthquakes are common. water is found in abundance-oceans cover 78% of the planet. The rest of the surface that is dry land is divided amongst four major landmasses and thousands of islands spread across the oceans. There is a thin atmosphere that is maintained by the biomass on the planet's surface. It is 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen, with the remainder a mix of trace gases including argon, carbon dioxide, and water vapor. Earth spins on its axis once every 23 hours, 56 minutes, 4 seconds. The axis is tilted 23° from its orbital plane, which causes seasonal changes in its higher latitudes as it orbits Sol. Earth held an abundance of natural resources well into the dark centuries, such as minerals and several substances produced as by-products by the planet's biomass, such as petroleum, coal, wood, and natural gas. Humans utilized these resources into an impressive technology base. However, over time the resources of Earth began to become exhausted, prompting Humans to search for other worlds which could be exploited. now, humanity depends on the resources that it gathers from another planets. Climate Earth may be classified into three general climate zones: the tropics, which straddle each side of the Equator, the polar regions located around the North and South Poles, and the temperate zones in-between. Each of these are divided into other zones which vary depending on the distance from the Equator, proximity to large bodies of water, and local geography. Humans began to modify the terrain of Earth when they discovered agriculture around the lost age.. This enabled the development of great cities linked by trade routes stretching for thousands of miles over both land and ocean. Beginning in the 19th century of the old era, Humans began to alter the planetary climate with the introduction of industrial by-products. As early as the second-half of the 21st Century of the old era, Earth's environment began to significantly degrade, but remained habitable well into the 22nd Century. after WW6 century, much of Earth had become an arid wasteland. But by the time of the serinian empire, efforts were made and Earth's ecology restored. Countries under the serinain empire, all nations swear fealty to the emperor, but the nations themselves retain some level of autonomy current nations of earth include: * mardumistan * the new albanian kingdom * the kingdom of algeria * the republic of andorra * the angolan hierarchy * the duchies of Antigua and Barbuda * the kingdom of sol * the republic of zhoghovrdi hoghy * Arubaia * the Australian commonwealth of the east * the Austrian new federation * the cənub kingdom * the lost Bahamas * the new kingdom of Bahrain * the Sbarṇa kingdom * Barbadias * the Belarus republic * the third Belgian federal republic * indipendant Belizes * Benin and terres des plaines * Bolivian transcendency * the Bosnian kingdom * the Herzegovinan republic * Botswanwa * Brazilian federation of the amazons * the kingdom of orupāṭ * the new Bulgarian illuminated republic * Burkina Fasoan kingdom * Burma and ulda * Burundia * Cambodian hierarchy * Cameroon and nigeria * the Canadian commonwealth * Cape Verde * the united African Republic * Chadian republic * nuevo Chile * the Chinese "minor" empire * Colombian commonwealth * the moon islands * Nouveau congo * the Costa Rican kingdom * Cote dIvoiria * Croatian kingdom * Cuban kingdom * Cura * the duchy of Cyprus * Czeclavakia * the kingdom of nytmark * Djiboutian fourth kingdom * Dominican federation * Timor kingdom * Ecuadora * the "great" Egyptian kingdom * Salvadora * Guinean republic * Eritreaian kingdom * ostonia * watinian kingdom * Ethopuana * Fijian coalition * sininenland * the 896th French republic * Gabona and bul'maga * Gambian "minor" empire * Georgiaian hierarchy * the 44th German kingdom * Ghana and qal'wador * teleftaio vasileio * Gren * Guatemalan and the sundering kingdoms * Guinean republic * Guinean kingdom * Bissauan federation * Guyanan federal republic * the kingdom of Haiti * Haduras * piros fold * warmland * Indian kingdom * Indonesia * Iranian kingdom * Iraqian federation * the land of ire * the kingdom of palestine * Italian eightth fascist kingdom * Jamaican kigdom * Japan * Jordanian kingdom * Kazakhland * Kenyan republic * Kiribati illuminated pirmacy * the united Korean kingdom * the new Kosovoan kingdom * kingdom of kuwait * Kyrgland * Laso * Lavita * the kingdom of Lebanon * Lesothia * the Liberian kingdom * Libyan republic * tsartenstein * the Lithuanian square * Luxembourgian kingdom * Macauwah'lakuna * Macedonian 99887709643543 republic * Madagascar and westshore * Mala * Malaysia * Maldivian kingdom * Malia * Mal'athranta * the Marshall kingdom * Mauritanian new kingdom * Mauritus * Mexician 9th republic * Macronesia * Moldovan sea * Monaca * Mongolia * black mountain * Moroccoan kingdom * musa bin baiqian kingdom * Nambia * nerau * Nepalian kingdom * the land of the nether * Zealand * the Nicaraguan line * Niger, joking with this name is punishable by death * Nigerian "minor" empire * hvitway * Oman sultanate * Pak and punjabstan * Pala * new Panama * Papua and Guinea * Paraguaian stream * the protectrate of Peru * Philippines * Polishland * bortugal * kingdom of Qatar * the 4th republic of rome * the tsardom of the rus * Rwana * Kitts and Nevis * Lucia * Vincent and the Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * the kingdom of Saudi Arabia * Senegalian hold * Serbian duchy * Seyhelles * Leone * Singapore * Sint Maarten * Slovakia yoguslav * Slovenia yoguslav * the new Solomon Islands * Somalia * South African kingdom * the Spanish protectrate * Sri Lanka * Sure-name * Swissiland * bladen * Swzerland * Syriaian kingdom * Taiwanian hierarchy * Tajikland * Tanzanian kingdom * Thailand * the united states of north america * Tongaria * united Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisian kingdom * the new ottoman kingdom * ottomenistan * Tvalu * Ugandan primacy * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdoms of albion * Uruguaian sunmacy * Uzbekland * Vaatu * Veneuela * the new kingdom of Yemen * Zambian protectrate * Zimbab